Together Again
by pariven
Summary: Cloud and Zack meet once again, this time in the Lifestream. AU to the ending to AC. -Shounen-ai-


Zack watched from the Lifestream, as the large explosion engulfed the last two remaining Remnants and his best friend, Cloud Strife.

His heart clenched a bit at the sight. He hoped Cloud would survive this. Although, on a not so subconscious level; he half wished for his Chocobo to end up in the lifestream with him. All of a sudden, he heard a gentle swishing behind him. He turned to see Aerith, standing by a floating Cloud. Zack quietly walked over to them.

"Mother?" Cloud asked, as Aerith gently touched his cheek with her hand.

"Why is everyone calling me their mother recently?" Aerith said, looking at Zack with a knowing and mirthful look. Zack decided it was his turn to speak up.

"I don't know, there must be something about you." Zack said. He wanted so badly for Cloud to open his eyes. "But, this one looks too big to adopt."

Speaking to Cloud like this, was turning out to be rather difficult for the once First Class SOLDIER. He wanted Cloud to stay so much. But, he knew that he could not influence the course that Cloud's mind and body would take. It was up to him if he returned to his body to live out the rest of his life, or if he remained in the Lifestream.

As Zack spoke, Cloud seemed to tense, as if becoming more aware of where he was. Cloud slowly blinked, and then fully opened his eyes. He hoped this wasn't a dream.

He had been floating a few feet above the ground, but as soon as he opened his eyes, Cloud was standing straight up. Cloud saw Aerith first. She looked exactly as she had the last time he had seen her. Clad in pink, with that warm smile that never seemed to falter. To her left, stood the one other person besides the flower maiden that Cloud had longed to see the most over the last few years.

Zack Fair, in the same 1st Class SOLDIER uniform he had died in, stood next to Aerith, grinning at Cloud. Cloud blinked a few times at the the two of them, making sure this was all real. When he was sure it was, he allowed a small smile to grace his lips.

Zack's face lit up at the smile. "Hey Spiky!" he exclaimed. "Long time no see." Only Zack could be this exuberant in a reunion such as this.

"Zack, you're really here aren't you." Cloud said. Zack gave the blond a nod. Aerith detected the tone of confusion and happiness in Cloud's tone, and thought it best to save her hellos for later.

As Aerith left, Zack really took Cloud in. His blond hair was still as spiky and soft looking as ever. Cloud had grown a few inches since he was a cadet, and he had filled out into a well muscled young man. He held about him the air of one who had seen many battles. And his eyes. The look they held, told of the hardships, battles, friendships, happy moments and all that he had lived through. Those blue eyes, now laced with the green hues of Mako, were staring directly into Zack's.

"Yeah Cloud. I am." Zack said to him. Not able to hold his happiness back, Zack moved closer to the blond man, and pulled him into a warm embrace.

Cloud slowly brought his arms up to wrap around Zack as well. This hug was so familiar, and brought a type of familiarity he had not had in many years.

"Zack.." Cloud mumbled, as his head pressed into the top of Zack's shoulders. A few years ago, a hug such as this would have had Cloud's face smooshed against Zack's upper chest. But, now Cloud and Zack were about the same height, so Cloud's head rested on Zack's choulder.

"What is it Cloud?" Zack asked, squeezing Cloud tighter to him.

"I missed you." Cloud said. Oh, how well zack knew this.

Little did Cloud know, Zack had been keeping watch over him from the Lifestream. He had seen when Cloud joined AVALANCHE, his battles with Sephiroth, the small moments of happiness he was granted, the moment he discovered he had Geostigma, the return of his memories.

The one moment that continuously burned in Zack's mind, was when Cloud had visited the place where he had died. Cloud had slowly walked up the hill, and stood by the spot a moment. And then he had fallen to his knees.

He had spoken, "Zack, I'm so sorry. I couldn't protect you, and then I forgot you. I forgot my promise." Cloud's body had then shook with quiet sobs as the first tear fell.

The only thing Zack could was watch. Cloud had always been a tough one, but the realization of what and who he had forgotten, had just crashed upon him. He cried for a few minutes, letting it out, but soon wiped his face. Cloud stood, and his right hand went up to grip the handle of the Buster Sword.

"Zack, the last thing you wanted was for me to live for the both of us. I swear, I'm going to be your living legacy from now on!" Cloud said, as he raised the sword over his head, and slammed it down into the ground. Cloud had rested his head against the handle a moment, and then turned from it, and walked down the hill once more.

"I know you did Cloud. I missed you so much." Zack said, pulling (albeit regrettably) back from the hug. In the back of his mind, he knew that Cloud had been in the Lifestream far too long to return to his body.

"Zack…" Cloud spoke, a bit unsure of what he wanted to say. What would happen now? Was he dead?

"Cloud. That last explosion is what brought you here." Zack said, ruining the mood a bit. But, this had to be dealt with now.

"This is the Lifestream right? I suppose I'm dead?" Cloud asked, looking around, until his eyes landed back on the ravenette.

Zack nodded. "Yes. You could have gone on living, had you returned to your body quickly enough, but… I think that you decided you wanted to stay?'"

Cloud remained silent for a few moments. And then slowly spoke. " I guess I did, didn't I? Is it strange that I'm not really ad that I'm dead?"

"I… don't think so. Why aren't you?" Zack asked. He knew Cloud had many friends back on the planet. There was that girl from Nibelheim, Tifa, the energetic ninja Yuffie, the rough Barret, the elusive Vincent, the pilot Cid, Cait Sith and Red XII. And the orphans Denzel and Marlene, who seemed to adore Cloud. Hell, even Reno and Rude would most likely miss the blond.

"Because I'm finally with you again." Cloud said strongly, abandoning the softer tones he had been speaking in for the past minutes. "Albeit, I'll miss AVALANCHE, but, I've waited to see you again. I tried to be you living legacy. But, to be with you again, that is what I have wanted."

Zack just looked at Cloud. He wasn't shocked by this revelation. He had missed Cloud just as much, and had looked forward to the day they would be together again.

"Cloud, you have no idea how much I've wanted to see you again either." Zack said, as he was pulled into another tight embrace by the blond man.

"Zack, I love you." Those words came out of the blond's mouth easily, as if no time had passed between the last time they had been spoken. Zack's heart did leaps of joy at the sound of Cloud's words.

"I love you too Cloud." Zack said, as he squeezed his Chocobo as tight as possible.

Things were finally falling back into place for the pair.

**A/N: Alright, so I hope all you Clack lovers enjoyed this. This is my first attempt at this pairing, and I absolutely adore the two together. I haven't been satisfied with most of the stories I've found about the two reuniting after AC, mostly because none have been finished. I love the thought of the two meeting again, so I thought I'd take my crack at it.**

**This is also my first attempt in any of my writing, fanfic or original, with this much emotion. So bear with me! I hope you enjoyed this. I've got a few ideas for this. I want to write a few chapters more. Cloud will meet Angeal and Genesis. XD Let me know what you think of the story. **

**-Mizu**


End file.
